Islanded in a Stream of Stars
by JimKirk1
Summary: When the Gamma Quadrant end of the Bajoran Wormhole inexplicably moves into an alternate reality, Sisko and Kirk must deal with the fallout of the situation, and deal with the invading Dominion forces that plan to wipe out the Federation as we know it.


Islanded in a stream of stars

Chapter 1

A.N: If you didn't already know, Anton Yelchin, the man who played Pavel Chekov in the reboot universe, died in his driveway on June 19, 2016. He will be missed. #RIPAntonYelchin

* * *

The wormhole opened silently into the Rigel Sector. But was not unnoticed. A small Oberth-Class starship, the _S'myr_ , observed the entire incident from a good 6 light years away. It jumped to warp, leaving the system to alert Starfleet about the new wormhole.

* * *

Sisko sat in Ops, staring at the Bajoran Wormhole on the viewscreen. He turned impatiently to Miles O'Brien, who was sitting at the engineering console.

"What do you mean, the end of the wormhole's location switched?"

"I mean, the location of the end of the wormhole moved."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

Sisko pondered for a moment. He wanted to send a ship through, but the last time they did that, it didn't end well. It ended with the beginning of the Dominion War. It was still raging on, and they had just lost at Chin'toka. The Federation's fleet numbers were almost cut in half. They were, in a word, weak, though the Romulans and Klingons wouldn't take advantage of such a thing, being faced with destruction without the Federation's support. He made his decision.

"Alert the Klingons and the Romulans of this. Guard the wormhole at all times, and maybe, just maybe, we'll send another ship through."

* * *

Kirk stared at the wormhole in the Rigel system.

He turned to Admiral Cartwright.

"So what's on the other side?"

Cartwright shrugged, and said,

"I don't know. That's why we're sending you through."

"What?"

"We're sending you through. This could open all kinds of opportunities. Trade, commerce, alliances, exploration." Cartwright ended with a grand sweep of his hand.

"And could also lead to hostilities, conquest, and war," Kirk continued.

"But that hasn't stopped us before," Cartwright replied.

Kirk conceded that point. "You're right. It hasn't."

"We're refitting the Enterprise with some new science labs, the newest phaser banks, and another torpedo launcher, along with some more crewmembers. You'll pick them up in Spacedock."

"Alright. When do we set out?"

"2000, sharp."

* * *

A couple hours later, Kirk sat in his new Captain's chair. He shifted slightly, not used to the new one. He looked around the Bridge. It was darker, with more militaristic lighting. He looked at the viewscreen. It showed the wormhole in front of them. He took a deep breath, and gave the order.

"Mr. Sulu, take us in, one half impulse."

"Yes, Sir. Half Impulse."

The Enterprise flew forward, and disappeared into the wormhole.

* * *

"We've got distortions in the wormhole!" O'Brien reported.

Sisko stood up, and ordered,

"Raise shields, and arm phasers."

Ezri looked at him in confusion.

"It may not help matters if whoever's on the other side comes out to meet a fully armed space station ready to blow it out of the stars."

"Better safe than sorry," Sisko replied.

Ezri shook her head, then turned away.

* * *

Kirk sat rigid in his seat as the ship shook from turbulence in the wormhole. As the ship shook again, he nearly threw up, having never quite got over the motion sickness of the first shuttle ride to the Enterprise on its maiden voyage, 5 years ago. He shook his head. _Wow_ , he thought. _It's been five years_. _Time flies_.

"Captain, we're nearing the end of the wormhole," Sulu announced.

Kirk regained his posture, then said,

"Onscreen."

The wormhole's vibrant blue highlight lit up the screen, dazzling the Bridge crew with its brilliance. But Kirk noticed that the color was fading a little bit, and he could see the stars dimly through the blue. They were nearing the end of the wormhole.

* * *

"We're getting visual," O'Brien alerted the Captain.

Sisko turned to watch the viewscreen.

He stared in shock as the Enterprise was somewhat violently thrown from the wormhole, surprising everyone in Ops.

"What the hell," Bashir murmured. No one spoke for a moment.

"What ship is it?" Sisko asked O'Brien.

"Sensors can't pick it up yet, nor can optical, but short range sensors indicate a Constitution-Class ship, but it's almost two-and-a-half times larger than the original Constitution, and it appears to be much more advanced and heavily armed with some power readings that don't make any sense."

Sisko pondered that, then asked,

"Are we in comms range yet?" Sisko asked.

"It will be entering communications range in 30 seconds," Worf said, before being somewhat interrupted by O'Brien.

"We're in optical range," O'Brien said.

Sisko turned to the viewscreen as the view changed from the wormhole to the newly arrived ship. O'Brien magnified the upper Primary Hull, and what they saw stunned the crew in Ops.

"My God," Bashir said, as he read the words and numbers.

 _U.S.S Enterprise_. _NCC-1701_.

* * *

Kirk stared at DS9 in surprise. He had never seen a station of that arrangement, though Starbase Yorktown was a little oddly shaped.

"Mr, Sulu, scan that station."

"Yes, Sir. Scanning. Readings indicate that this station is run by Humans, with several other species we haven't encountered. It also has several phaser arrays and torpedo launchers, and it carries a standard complement of 5000 photon torpedoes."

"5000? My God, this thing's built for war," Bones said. "What'd we get ourselves into?"

"Captain, they're hailing us," Uhura said. Kirk turned away from her to face the viewscreen.

"Onscreen."

The viewscreen changed from its display of DS9 to the face of Captain Sisko. He looked surprised, stunned. Even shocked. Kirk introduced himself.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise. We come in peace."

* * *

" _This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise. We come in peace."_

Ops was stunned again as Kirk said those words. Sisko turned to O'Brien, but he shrugged, unable to comprehend what was going on. He turned back to Kirk. He noticed that his eyes were shockingly light blue, but everything else seemed about the same, screamed Kirk. He decided to answer.

"This is Captain Benjamin Sisko of the Federation Starbase Deep Space 9." Sisko smiled. "Always nice to meet a living legend."

Kirk seemed confused. "Living legend?"

"You're one of the most famous humans to ever live. You've discovered more planets, made more first contacts, and saved the Federation more times than I can remember."

Kirk smiled. "Living legend, eh? I could get used to that."

"Good God. Now his ego's even bigger, and I didn't know that was possible," Bones muttered to Spock.

* * *

"Captain, we've got Jem'hadar ships closing in at 5 million kilometers!" Worf said.

"Dammit! Captain Kirk, this will have to wait. We've got enemy ships closing in. We don't want you to become involved. This isn't your battle. Sisko out." The link cut.

The station started firing its phasers, but the Jem'hadar fighters easily dodged them. The station then fired a full spread of torpedoes, which flew out, to clip the side of a fighter's tail. The fighters turned around, and rushed the station, but ignoring the Enterprise. The station fired its phasers again, scoring hits on some of the fighters, but the rest simply dodged and fired their polaron arrays, phasing through the shields and causing heavy damage to the upper pylons. But then several Jem'hadar and Cardassian cruisers warped in, and started firing on the station, taking out two of the upper pylons and one of the lower pylons, while fresh fighters coming from the cruisers swarmed to station, scoring hits all over.

* * *

Kirk watched as the station was attacked from all sides. Kirk knew an unfair fight when he saw one, and this was a very unfair one.

"Mr. Sulu, raise shields, arm all weapons, and prepare to repel boarders. Launch the Vipers."

'Yes, Sir. Arming weapons, and launching Vipers."

The Enterprise raised its shields, armed its weapons, then charged headlong into the battle. The fighters banked hard, then were quickly lit up by the Enterprise's phaser banks, which were lighting up the sky with red bolts of energy, while the Vipers MK VII's faced off against the Jem'hadar fighters. The fighters fought ferociously, but were no match for the 150 modified Vipers the Enterprise carried. Armed with triple single phaser banks, and a tactical torpedo launcher, they wiped out the Jem'hadar en mass. The Enterprise rolled hard, and turned to port to face the cruisers. A Cardassian cruiser, the _Kraxon_ , was first to meet the Enterprise's charge. It fired its powerful forward weapons array, but did only minor damage to the shields. The Enterprise responded by blanketing the _Galor-Class_ ship with its phaser banks and multiple torpedo hits, disabling the vessel in a matter of a couple minutes. A Jem'hadar cruiser then fired its polaron array. It again phased through the Enterprise's shields, punching a large hole in Deck 6, venting the crewmembers unlucky enough to be there into the vacuum of space, along with the First Medical Officer.

"Hull breach on Deck 6! We've got 35 confirmed casualties!" Sulu said.

"Emergency force fields on Deck 6, divert power from shields to phaser banks. Shields won't be needed right now."

"Yes, Sir. Diverting power."

"Captain, another hull breach on Deck 15, 5 more casualties, and we have confirmed boarders!"

"Three security teams, fully armed to Deck 15. Erect emergency force fields to slow boarders."

"Yes, Sir. Erecting force fields," Chekov confirmed.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing?" Sisko asked Bashir as the Enterprise battled the cruisers. "There's six cruisers. He can't possibly fight them off all by himself."

Bashir chuckled.

"Well then, you ought to look again, because whatever Captain Kirk's doing, it's working," Bashir said. Mildly confused, Sisko turned towards the viewscreen to see that Kirk had dispatched two cruisers in the approximately 1 minute that Sisko had turned to talk with Bashir and discuss, and was heavily engaged with the other ones, with seemingly no damage, or at least minor. Sisko marveled at the power and agility of the Enterprise, and the weapons that the Enterprise was using to great effect.

"Lock weapons on the cruisers, fire all weapons. Launch the runabouts."

Worf complied with the order, and quickly afterwards, the torpedo launchers thundered away again, while the arrays fired beams at the enemy cruisers. The Enterprise fired again, firing three torpedoes in quick succession, clipping the side of a Jem'hadar cruiser, causing it to careen out of control, and self destruct in an epilepsy inducing explosion. The other cruisers, having only half the fleet they started out with, fled and, not long after, jumped to warp. Kirk slumped into his chair, and looked around the Bridge.

'Good job," he said to his crew.

* * *

Kirk and Spock walked into a meeting room on DS9, and walked in on a conversation with Sisko and Nerys. Kirk smiled at Nerys. Kira rolled her eyes. Sisko gestured for Kirk to sit down, so he did.

"So, nice to meet you. I'm Captain Kirk, and this is Commander Spock, my First Officer."

"Ben Sisko. That's quite the ship you got there."

"Thanks. It's called the-"

"Enterprise."

Kirk was nonplussed.

"How do you know the name of our ship?"

Sisko smiled, and was about to answer when he got a hail from Ops.

" _Captain, the Enterprise has arrived. It's docking now."_

Kirk was now really, really confused.

"The Enterprise?"

"Yep. Prepare to meet your ship's distant cousin."


End file.
